


I'm glad it was you

by LexaKomGaykru



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Carmilla plays music, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Farmer Kirch, Fluff, Knight Danny, No Homophobia, Princess Carmilla, Princess Laura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaKomGaykru/pseuds/LexaKomGaykru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Hollis is broke, and his people are starving. The only way to save his kingdom is an arranged marriage. Unwillingly, Laura has to marry the daughter of Queen Karnstein, the most powerfull Queen of the contry.<br/>(this is my first fic)<br/>(english is not my first language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm glad it was you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic I post here, I hope you'll like it, english is not my first language and I don't have a beta, so I appologise in anticipation for any mistakes that could be.

« Laura, your father wants you in his office. » Said Perry kindly.

Perry was Laura's nanny and one of the most loyal employe you could dream of as a king, especially if the king was King Hollis. The redhead was loyal to him and very protective toward Laura.

« Sure, I'll be there in a minute miss Perry. » Laura said.

 

Laura wondered why her father wanted to see her, he always separate his job as a king and as a father. This was new, and Laura felt like this wasn't a good kind of new.

She knocked twice at the big wooden door, and stepped in when she heard her fathers voice to come in.

“You wanted to see me dad?” Laura asked

“Yes, honey-bear. Take a sit please” he sounded worried. A lot “Laura, you know I love you right?” Laura nodded. This conversation was odd. “It's hard to announce, but things are not doing great. I thought I could handle it, but my subjects are starving...”

Okay that was unusual. Her dad never talked about his job and she never noticed the lack of food on there table before.

“I don't get it dad, why are you saying this to me?” the blond girl said

“Because, Laura, oh god this is hard…” he paused for a second, then continued “I need your help. I want you to marry someone. This alliance is the only way I have left.” he said this last sentence very quickly.

 

Laura froze. This couldn’t be real. Her father won't trow her in a loveless marriage like that.

“Honey-bear, say something please...” his voice showed how much he hated himself for doing this.

“I…. No. I can't.” she stuttered

“Laura, it's the only way. Plus the whole kingdom knows already. The suitors are expected to show up in two days.”

This was a nightmare.

 

Laura turned her heels and got out angrily of the room. Tears were already making there way up to her eyes, her legs were shaking. Without a world she rushed to her room and cried her heart out.

 

 

Two days later, it was the middle of the afternoon and the said suitors were already coming, introducing themselves to king Hollis. None of them seemed like a good person to Laura, who was silently watching them by her fathers side. Luckily none of them were wealthy enough to King Hollis's taste. Except one.

Theo Straka, son of King Straka from the east kingdom. He was for now the most relevant of all, and to Laura's misfortune a total jerk. The way he looked up and down her made her want to trow up. Not to add that she wasn't into men to begin with.

 

About two hours later the meetings were over. Laura and her dad were the only person left in the big throne room. She was the first to speak:

“Please, don't choose the Straka.”

“Honey-bear, I know you don't like this but you have to understand that this is _the only way_.”

“He's a jerk dad!”

“He sounded like a nice guy to me. And he's quite handsome don't you think?”

“Dad, I like girls!” she screamed it as tears were already rolling down her face.

King Hollis stayed silent. What could he say? He hated himself for doing it. If there was one thing he never wanted to do, it was making his daughter crying.

 

 

The day after, King Hollis got a letter. First when he saw the sender he couldn't believe it, but what was written on the letter was ever more unbelievable.

 

 

 

“Laura, pack your stuff. We're going to meet you possible future wife.” Said King Hollis to his daughter with a half happy half worried look on his face.

Laura tough she heard wrong at first, wife? She was about a 100% sure her future partner was an awful male named Theo, and she had already met him?

“Come on honey-bear, Queen Karnstein expect us in a few days.”

Wait Queen Karnstein? As the most powerful and rich queen of the country?

“Dad I don't get it, queen Karnstein didn't showed up yesterday. Why would we..”

“I'll explain you in the carriage.” he cut her in the middle of her sentence

As always, Laura did as she was told.

 

 

 

“Wait, Mother you can't do this! I have girlfriend if you recall. And I don't want to marry someone I've never met!”

“A girlfriend? This stupid pet you've been keeping to your side, come on Mircalla, this girl is nothing good to you. You will marry this Hollis girl because I told you so.”

“You can't do this Mother!”

“Of course I can, that's how it works. Alliance are made by marriage. And if you were smart enough you would accept this without a word. What happened to my glittering girl?”

Carmilla was upset. A lot. She busted out of her mother's office, making sure to slam the door to make a good exit.

Getting married wasn't in her plans. Getting married with a stranger wasn't either. The dark haired girl grabbed her bass and got out of the castle, she needed some time.

Carmilla headed to her friends house, Kirsh. She met the puppy when she was 12 and she  ran away from her mother for the first time. She stayed two days at his house and went back to the castle when she calmed herself. She did that every time she felt the need of escape. Of course it didn't always last days, but sometimes her mother was too much to handle.

B The puppy always welcomed her with open arms, and today was no exception. He was a farmer so his house was very different from Carmilla's but it was so much more warm. She wouldn't call it “home” but it was something at least.

 

“Dude, what's wrong? Why are you crying?” Kirsch spoke. Carmilla wasn't even aware that she was crying.

“It's Mother again. Can I just come in please?”

“Yeah, anything for a bro!” He stepped to his side to let Carmilla in.

She sat on a chair and without a world she took her bass and started playing to a fast beat. That was another way to escape: music. She played bass and guitar but she broke her guitar a while ago.

When she was over, Kirsch was making something to drink by the fire in the corner of the room.

He stood up and handed her a cup of tea.

“So you're gonna tell me what's going on? I never saw you cry before.”

“Mother, she wants me to get married. To a stranger.”

“Dude that's horrible! What about Ell?!”

“She doesn’t give a crap about Ell!”

“But, isn't your mother supposed to be the most powerful queen of the country? Why would she make alliance like this?!”

“Why would I know! She probably wants me to go away you know?” said Carmilla

No one could contradict Carmilla, she was the most problematic child in her mother's eyes.

 

Laura's  carriage  arrived after a day of traveling. It was already the evening and Laura felt her eyes shut because of all the tiredness she felt at the moment.

A g u ard welcomed her and her dad and told them to wait as he was going to  announce the guest to Queen Karnstein.

He came back a few minutes later,  along with more people, other guard probably.

She took her dad's arm and they walked inside the castle. It was way bigger that her dads, but it was also very cold, it felt like an un-hearty place. Laura wondered how someone could spend their life in such a place.

They  finally got to a huge room, with a big throne in the middle. On the said throne was Queen Karnstein. She was just like her castle: cold, a stern look on her face.  Laura felt a thrill running down her spine just by looking at the woman.

“King Hollis. I'm glad you make it in such a short amount of time. This must be Laura?” She said to her father with a fake-smile. She spoke about Laura like she wasn't in the room, witch was very rude.

King Hollis knelled and stool up quickly before speaking

“Queen Karnstein, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is indeed, my daughter Laura.”

“Very well. Mircalla should be here in a minute. Are you hungry King Hollis? The journey must have been exhausting”

“We are, thanks for asking.”

“Well, why don't you head to the dinning room, food is already waiting for you. My servant will show you the way.”

And with that she got out of the room, heading to the stairs that Laura assumed lead to Mircalla's room.

Laura felt empty. But at this point she didn't even cared, she couldn’t do anything to stop this marriage. All she wanted was food and sleep, witch was what was awaiting her.

 

The food was good, better than the one she ate at home. But then again Queen Karnstein was much more wealthy than her father. Still, she wanted to go back and eat Perry's food. She missed Perry. Would she ever see her again after her marriage?

Her thought got interrupt by the noise of an opening door. Queen Karnstein was back, but this time she was with someone.

This someone was Mircalla.

She had dark hair, deep brown eyes you could drown into, pale skin and a strong jaw that was to die for.

_My my, this girl is beautiful_ thought Laura. 

“King Hollis, Laura, may I introduce you to my daughter Mircalla.” said Queen Karnstein with her usual stern voice

“It's Carmilla actually.” the girl spoke.

_God her voice_ tough Laura again. Carmilla had indeed, a nice voice that made Laura's knees went weak.

It took Laura a moment to realize that she was expected to answer.

“N...Nice to meet you, Carmilla. I'm Laura.” the blond said nicely

“I figured that out cutie.” answered Carmilla.  
Okay that was rude, and totally uncalled for.

Carmilla took a sit without a world and started eating like nothing was new to her.

_She may be hot but she's just as rude as her mom_

Laura felt tears making there way to her eyes again. She hold them the best she could. She wanted to sleep.

Her father noticed the look on her face, he spoke:

“Laura, you're tired. Why don't you go to sleep? You'll feel better tomorrow okay?”

The blond nodded.

The same servant who lead them to the dinning room showed her her bedroom. It was big, with a huge, comfy two-sized bed in the middle of it. Her luggage was already in the room. Laura oppend the trunk and took her pajama out.

She started to strip, and was halfway through it when the door slammed open.  
Carmilla stood here, her face all blushed as Laura was half-naked.  
“What are you doing in my room?” Carmilla said in a high pitched voice 

“I… They told me this was were I was sleeping tonight.” stuttered Laura

“Oh.” That's all Carmilla could answer as the truth hit both of them.  
They were expected to sleep in the same room. In the same bed.

Both of there face were carmine red.

“I.. errr, just call me when you'll be clothed.” Carmilla mumbled her sentence as she closed the door quickly.  
Laura never felt so humiliated in her life. What could she do? Nothing.

She got ready for bed quickly then called for Carmilla. When Laura  opened the door, her future wife was sitting at the foot of the door, her cheeks were still all flushed from what happened.

“Sorry about that cupcake. No one told me you were staying in my room.”

“It's alright. Well no but I can't blame you, you didn't know, and it's not like anyone told us.”

“You're rambling.” said the brunette who was now smirking.

“Right… Yeah I do that. Often.” Laura was looking at her foots, god this girl was something.

Carmilla thought this was cute. Like, very cute. Adorable.

“Soooo…. Do you need to use the bathroom?” asked Carmilla

“No, right now all I need is some sleep.” said Laura then yawned

“I can see that. The bed is here, I'll just need a few minutes to join you.” said the brunette with a lot of hesitancy. This was an awkward situation.

“Right, yeah, errr do you want me to, I don't know, wait for you?” Laura was uncomfortable.

“No need to, suit yourself cutie.” The nickname made Laura jump.

With that Carmilla was in the bathroom. Laura slide inside of the bed. The situation was awkward, but Carmilla who seemed rude at first was actually nice. Laura could tell that she was trying her best. After all there's a lot of chances she didn't agreed with that marriage either. Her mother seemed like the kind of person who would do that kind of things to her child. Not that Laura's dad was a bad father, but he did that because he had to, Queen Karnstein didn't. That was odd.

The noise of the flowing water stopped and Carmilla got out of the bathroom, she was wearing a black loose t-shirt, too big for her and a matching short. Laura could see her legs and _woaw_. Laura couldn't take her eyes off Carmilla.

“Seeing something you like cupcake?” Crap, she caught her starring.

“Just turn the light off I need to sleep.” the blond girl was blushing.

Carmilla did as Laura asked and slide on the opposite side of the bed. The two girls were so tensed, sharing a bed with someone you just met isn't always easy.

 

“Hey Laura are you asleep?” wispered Carmilla

“Not yet.” her voice was low

“I want you to know, I didn't wanted this. The marriage.”

“Me neither. It sucks.”

“Yeah tell me about it. You're nice, you didn't deserve this. I won't do you wrong, I promise.”

“Tanks Carmilla. You're nice too, I won't do you wrong either.”

“Alright, then good night cupcake.”

“You too.” Laura turned around so she was now facing Carmilla “It means a lot, what you said.”

 

And with that they fell asleep.

 

 

 

The days that followed the Hollis's stay at Castle Karnstein, Laura and Carmilla became closer, and an odd yet good friendship started between them. King Hollis was relieved, at least her daughter wasn't with someone she didn't appreciate.

One day Carmilla played guitar to Laura, needless to say the blond was amazed by the brunette's talents.

That's when Queen Karnstein started talking about the ceremony they came back to reality. It hit them like a train, sure they liked each other but the idea of getting married made both of them sad.

It was concluded that the ceremony would be at Castle Hollis in one month. Until then, Carmilla and Laura wern't supposed to see each other, as tradition wanted to. Thus Laura and her dad were expected to leave the day that followed.

 

 

Laura was in Carmillas room, packing her stuffs. She was a bit sad to be truthful, if the marriage wasn't an issue, she actually created really strong bonds with Carmilla and she would have liked to stay a bit longer.

Once everything was packed, Laura went to see her future wife downstairs. She was reading a book on a couch. She looked so peaceful, like a painting.

Laura cough to make her presence known, making Carmilla look up to her. Laura could never get enough of those deep brown eyes, so warm and calming.

“I'm leaving in a few hours. I just wanted to say goodbye to you.” said Laura

Carmilla nodded and took a few seconds before answering

“I hope you had a good stay here.”

“Oh I had tanks to you. You were really sweet.” And the blushing came back

“You were too…”

An awkward silence followed. Carmilla stood up and suddenly hugged Laura tight.

“It will be okay creampuff.” she simply said

Laura wrapped her arms around the brunette and hugged her back.

“Yeah, it will be okay...”

And both them hopped so.

 

When Laura left, Carmilla automatically felt like she missed something very precious.

**Author's Note:**

> Any review? My tumblr is itsbiggerontheinside


End file.
